Prime Colours
by Queentitties
Summary: Some of the original 13 primes shenanigans. Features Solus prime, Amalgamous Prime, Megatronus prime, Alpha Trion, and Prima.


**Authers note:**

**I figured there was enough origanal 13 prime stories, so I decided to make one. I may make more later. Drop a comment and review, let me know what you think. main characters in this story are Solus prime, Amalgamous prime, and Megatronus Prime**

* * *

It had been busy lately for the Solus. When the 13 weren't planning their fight against Unicron, she would be in her room coming up with new weapons or gadgets that would aid them. After creating her own forge she had sent to work on a sword for Prima. Sketches lay strewn about on her desk of possible concepts, which had been messily narrowed down and re-sketched due to Prima wanting the Matrix in the hilt. The rest would be up to her.

It was about this time that Amalgamous peeked in, scouting out future tricks to play, only to find Solus there already. He knew he shouldn't have expected less from the blacksmith, but maybe he could play a trick now. He tiptoed quietly up behind hoping to catch her off guard while she worked, and about halfway across the room he got before she straightened up.

"I know you're there, Ami." He huffed and walked over to her desk where he leaned over the designs.

"Whatcha making?"

"A sword for Prima."

"Really? By the looks of your artwork, it looks like a whole bunch of swords" he said with a goofy grin.

"Those are concepts" she said, "older ones."

"Well where are the new ones?" Solus pointed to the sketch on the front right corner of the desk. Amalgamous looked over the sketch as Solus began to swing away at the materials on the work table with the forge.

"So this sketch is what you're making there" He said pointing to what was now the newly made hilt sitting on the table"

"Yes, do you have anymore questions or concerns?"

"Yeah, what colours will it be? And why don't you colour your sketches?" he asked as a bright smile crept on his faceplate. Solus shook her helm; Ami was just trying to get on her nerves. It was a normal occurrence though; he was the little brother, so when he wasn't planning or pulling pranks he would be bothering her.

"The colours will be decided later, and I don't colour sketches because I don't want to." she said as she set to work on the blade. Swinging the forge, moulding and shaping the grey blade. Finally attaching the blade to the hilt, she picked it up to inspect it for faults.

"That's it?" Amalgamous questioned, "It's really… dull." Solus turned to him sword in hand, the blade lighting up to a bright energon blue.

"You were saying?" She said with a smirk. Now that it was finished it needed to be tested, so to test it she went. Down the hallways she walked until she reached a large room, which earlier she had set up various grades of steel pillars in. Amalgamous with his signature I'm-running-away-from-somebody-who-is-about-to-be-pranked run, which was half run, half tiptoe, came through the door to the room. Not noticing his arrival, Solus readied to swing the sword. Just as she started to swing there was an incredible roar from across the base.

"AUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" Missing the pillars by a long shot, the beam the sword created hit the wall behind them, a crater of a hole now in the wall. It was about this time that Solus noticed Amalgamous in the room with her.

"Ami what did you do?" She asked in a worried tone. Amalgamous fidgeted a little before answering.

"I kind of set up a prank in your room that was meant to get you, but by the sounds of it, Megatronus got it." He answered quickly, "Cover for me!" And with that he was gone from the room and running the opposite direction of her room, knowing full well that there was a fuming Megatronus after him. It was then that She heard a voice call from the hole in the wall.

"You know, I kind of like the new door you've made" The old mech chuckled, "But it seems more of Megatronus' style don't you think?"

"I'll fix it as soon as I can A3, but first I have to get this sword to Prima." Turning on her pedes for the doorway once again. Embarrassed that there was now a hole on the wall, but glad no one had been hurt in the process. One thing was for sure, it worked. Walking down the hallways passing the others rooms in the base she came across Megatronus, who was needless to say had a face full of paint. Megatronus fumed over to the femme towering over her.

"Have you seen Ami?" He asked angrily. Solus stared at the newly acquired paint job and then answered.

"No, haven't seen him." She lied, "Looks like he got you good though, you really should get that off before it dries completely though."

"Not until I find him." Solus grabbed Megatronus' shoulder and turned him in the direction of his own room.

"No, you go wash up. If I see Ami I'll talk to him, or pound him into a refrigeration unit, whatever suits." Megatronus Grumbled and walked a few steps before turning back to Solus.

"Is that for Prima?" He motioned to the sword leaning against her shoulder.

"Yes." She said.

"If you ever get the chance to make me a weapon… make a gun." He said turning back and walking off.

"Noted." It wasn't more than a few doors down that she finally came to Prima's room. Knocking and taking a step back from the doorway she heard a call from inside saying it was open. The door slid open, prima sitting at his desk as he usually was. He Looked at Solus who now held out the sword to him.

"It's finished. I would advise that you test it outside when you have time" She said. Prima nodded to her, she placed the sword down on his berth and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, your work is to be admired."

"You're welcome, brother."

* * *

The only thing left for her to do now, was to fix the hole in the training room. There had been many questions about it throughout the day and she had only gotten time to fix it now. She had all the material she needed to fix it, she just needed the forge and it would be done in no time. She had barely walked through the doorway of her room to get the forge when she got exactly Megatronus had gotten; a face full of paint.

"AMALGAMOUS PRIME!" She yelled, he really was going to be a refrigeration unit at this rate. It explained why she hadn't see him again after he told her to cover for him though. Wiping the wet paint from her optics she saw what was a small box on top of the various concept sketches. Walking over to it she found it to be a box of colouring utensils with a note.

"Just in case you change you mind about colouring…paint also works." She stared at the note and the box. He may have been annoying at times, but there was no denying he was a good brother.


End file.
